puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Smokin' Aces (Emerald)
Smokin' Aces is a crew on the Emerald Ocean, formerly the Sage ocean, flying the flag of Lost in Translation. Public statement Smokin' Aces is now seeking new recruits! Speak to a Senior Officer to join. Extended public statement Welcome to Smokin' Aces! Please keep ships off uninhabited islands, it just makes things more frustrating for us all. Keep ships stocked to what the Officer Bulletin Board says, and if you steal, you WILL be reported and expelled from the crew. Crew Stalls: Solowing's Ironworking Stall on Admiral Promotion Requirements: Promotions in this crew are not based on how many Broads, Solids, Weighties or other experience ranks. It is based on your STAT in that puzzle, it's better to have a Master+ pirate who can help the ship instead of an all Able pirate who can barely help at all. It's my crew, my rules, and if you don't like it, bite me and get lost. Cabin Person- Punishment, alts, whatever. Pirate- This is the rank you start at when you join. Officer- This needs some work to get to. I would like to see that you have Broad/Distinguished in Sailing, Gunning, Carpentry and Bilging. This rank is also where you begin Battle Navigation training. To lead a pillage, you must have Broad/Distinguished Bnav. You also have to get an Officer Bnav test to be allowed to run your own pillages, otherwise, you have to have an SO or the captain on board. Fleet Officer- This rank demands trust, and is not given out to just anybody. I would like Solid/Respected in Sails, Guns, Bilge, and Carp. Senior Officer- This rank is given out to those who have shown me that they have the highest trust with me. Stats for this are Soild/Master in Sailing, Gunning, Carpentry, Bilging, and Battle Navigation. Exceptions are for friends that I know, and want to join. If you have any questions, please contact any Officer or the Captain. Promotion requirements Promotions in this crew are not based on how many Broads, Solids, Weighties or other experience ranks. It is based on your STAT in that puzzle, it's better to have a Master+ pirate who can help the ship instead of an all Able pirate who can barely help at all. It's my crew, my rules, and if you don't like it, bite me and get lost. *Cabin person: Punishment, alts, whatever. *Pirate: This is the rank you start at when you join. *Officer: This needs some work to get to. I would like to see that you have Broad/Distinguished in Sailing, Gunning, Carpentry and Bilging. :This rank is also where you begin Battle Navigation training. To lead a pillage, you must have Broad/Distinguished Bnav. You also have to get an Officer Bnav test to be allowed to run your own pillages, otherwise, you have to have an SO or the captain on board. *Fleet officer: This rank demands trust, and is not given out to just anybody. I would like Solid/Respected in Sails, Guns, Bilge, and Carp. *Senior officer: This rank is given out to those who have shown me that they have the highest trust with me. Stats for this are Soild/Master in Sailing, Gunning, Carpentry, Bilging, and Battle Navigation. Exceptions are for friends that I know, and want to join. If you have any questions, please contact any Officer or the Captain. Crew stalls *Solowing's Ironworking Stall on